Confiance
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Un ptit drabble sur un couple rarement vu mais que je trouve très beau. Le thème est "Confiance" (comme le titre l'indique, c'est très recherché tout ça...) Enfin je vous laisse découvrir le ptit couple. Bonne lecture!


**CONFIANCE**

"Gaius? Vous êtes là?" Gwaine entra jusqu'au milieu de la salle, avant de se rendre compte que le médecin n'était pas là. Il soupira et resserra la compresse grossière qu'il s'était fait autour du bras. Il s'assit (s'effondra) sur la chaise la plus proche et se résigna à attendre le retour du médecin.

Il soupira, se remémorant l'entraînement avec les chevaliers. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que ses pensées prennent le pas sur son attention et qu'il se prenne l'épée de Léon dans le bras. Heureusement ce n'était pas trop grave, mais ça saignait abondement.

Son esprit était parasité et il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ces pensées ou même d'agir pour y remédier... Incertitude, crainte et même trahison... Oui, il se sentait même trahit... Merlin...

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui grince le fit se retourner brusquement vers l'entrée.

"Gai... Merlin"

Merlin venait d'entrer les bras chargés d'herbes en tout genre. Ce dernier en voyant Gwaine assit, le visage blême et le tissu gorgé de sang autour du bras, paniqua.

"Gwaine! Ton bras! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Fais voir ça!" Il se débarrassa de ses herbes sans la moindre considération (alors qu'il avait passé la quasi-totalité de la journée dans les bois pour les ramasser) et s'approcha rapidement du chevalier.

"Merlin... soupira Gwaine, avant de sourire bêtement, tentant de détendre le valet en panique.

"Du calme, ce n'est pas grave, ça saigne juste un peu et-"

"Un peu! Gwaine! Arrêtes de croire que rien n'est grave! Tu devrais penser à faire plus attention! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour venir te recoudre."

Gwaine se retint de rire. Merlin n'aurait pas apprécié et il se serait fait taper. Mais voir Merlin ronchonner, les yeux pétillant de colère était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Quelque part cela le rassurait. Quelqu'un tenait à lui. Après tout il pouvait considérer Merlin comme son seul véritable ami.

Il grimaça alors que merlin regardait de plus près la blessure. Il était complètement concentré et ne remarqua pas le regard brulant de Gwaine.

La soudaine proximité faisait revenir à la surface des pensées que le chevalier tentait depuis des semaines, des mois d'enterrer au fonds de son esprit à l'aide de l'alcool ou du travail.

"Gwaine?"

Gwaine reprit ses esprits quand il remarqua que Merlin le regardait fixement, un air inquiet inscrit sur le visage.

"Ça va?"

"... désolé..." soupira Gwaine, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué, lasse.

Merlin paniqua encore plus. Gwaine blessé, il en avait l'habitude, mais un Gwaine déprimé! C'est que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

"Gwaine... murmura-t-il, de peur de briser l'homme en face de lui

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire"

Il se mit à genoux, de manière à ce que son regard soit à la même hauteur que celui du chevalier, qui avait la tête baissée, les épaules basses.

"Et toi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien?" la voix du brun était empreinte d'une détresse que Merlin ne lui connaissait pas et il s'en retrouva surpris et troublé.

Gwaine avait... Il...

Ses pensées furent coupées par Gwaine.

"Oui, pourquoi Merlin? Je ne suis pas une personne de confiance? Ne-suis-je pas ton ami? A moins que tu ne me considères pas comme tel !?"

La voix de Gwaine, était une véritable torture et Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire.

Soudain il se retrouva entouré par les bras de Gwaine, qui le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" Gwain! tu-t-ta blessure! Fait attention"

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Merlin et raffermit sa prise.

"Merlin... Montre-moi"

Merlin fut pétrifié sur place, la peur lui glaçant le sang, Gwaine savait! Il savait il allait...

"Pitié..."

La plainte quasi déchirante du chevalier fit se calmer Merlin

"Pitié, montre-moi..."

Peut-être que c'était à cause des bras chaud du brun entourés autour de ses épaules de manière protective ou sa demande pleine de détresse, mais Merlin sentit quelque chose en lui se libérer.

Il fit relever le visage de Gwaine. Et tout en maintenant son regard bleu dans celui caramel du chevalier, il posa sa main sur l'épaule blessé et incanta une formule de guérison. Ses yeux virèrent au doré et Gwaine se laissa submerger par cette couleur lumineuse. La blessure se referma, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de chaleur.  
" Idiot " murmura Merlin, n'osant élever la voix de peur de briser le moment.

Et le sourire que Gwaine lui offrit, plein de joie et rayonnant laissa Merlin sans mots.

Soudain le chevalier rapprocha Merlin de son torse, l'enfermant dans une étreinte étouffante, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de merlin.

" Merlin… Merci, merci, merci … "

Le nom du sorcier et les mots de remerciements glissaient tel un torrent des lèvres de Gwaine. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, trop heureux d'avoir la preuve que Merlin lui faisait confiance et qu'il avait un tant soit peu d'importance pour lui.

Merlin, emprisonné dans le câlin improvisé de Gwaine était tétanisé. Mais plus à cause de la peur que ses pouvoirs aient été découverts mais à cause de la chaleur et de la proximité du corps du chevalier… Il avait de plus en plus chaud et chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentait ses joues chauffer et n'arrivait pas à comprendre son soudain trouble.

Gwaine fit alors quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Il se mit à laisser sa main caresser les cheveux de Merlin.

" Merlin… " Laissa échapper le chevalier.

Le sorcier comme l'instant d'avant senti quelque chose en lui se détendre, s'épanouir. Une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusa dans tout son corps et il se laissa aller contre le torse de Gwaine.

Il passa ses bras autour du torse du chevalier, et lui rendit son étreinte.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Une seconde, 1heure ? Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit des pas de quelqu'un qui arrivait, ils se séparèrent rapidement, gênés sans pour autant savoir la cause de cette gêne.

Merlin se releva ignorant les plaintes de son corps, resté dans une position contraignante. Gwaine repris sa compresse et tenta d'avoir l'air décontracté.

Alors que Gaius entrait dans la pièce, Merlin et Gwaine échangèrent un dernier regard. Déception, mais aussi joie et confiance.

Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

* * *

Une ptite review? Merci d'avance ^-^


End file.
